TTL Esports
TTL Esports TTL Esports is a former sim-racing team founded by Greg Stewart and Ian Travis in 2006. Originally racing using the Grand Prix Legends and rFactor software, the team had some immediate success with Greg Stewart in particular becoming a well-known name in the Esports racing community, due to his incredible pace which for some time had him topping the timesheets on GPLRank, alongside names such as 5 time iRacing World Champion Greger Huttu and others. With the introduction of iRacing in 2008, the team quickly found a new home. The team slowly grew, and achieved more success along the way. Notable signings in this period included Dylan Sharman, who went on to become well renowned for his great successes in Cadillac Cup (which he won three times in succession) and the SK Modified series, in which he also became a multiple time champion. Through the early 2010s the team slowly gravitated towards the iRacing V8 Supercar Series. In 2012 Season 4 the team signed iRacing V8 Supercar Champion Richard Hamstead to the team. Richard thrived in his new team, winning his first season with the team, and went on to win the 2014 Season 1 Championship as well, and the first ever V8 Supercar Online Premier Series in 2014. Alongside Jon Latham, Hamstead also won the first ever V8SCOPS Bathurst 1000 in 2014, an event which has gone on to become the most prestigious in Australian Esports Racing. In 2016 the team embarked on a new challenge - the iRacing Blancpain GT Series. The BGTS series promised to be the highest level of Endurance Racing in Esports Racing, with the top 40 teams in the world needing to qualify to be eligible to race. With our long-time friends Trans Tasman Racing, we qualified a car in the series and had a great season, with the car piloted by Dylan Sharman, Richard Hamstead and TTR driver Madison Down finishing eighth overall. Additionally, 2016 saw a number of new drivers join the team. 2015 V8SCOPS Bathurst 1000 Champions Sam Sutton and Jake Moloney joined the team, as well as the promising rookie Joshua Rogers. 2016 turned out to be a breakout season for Rogers, who went on to win more V8SCOPS races in 2016 than anyone else, but narrowly miss out on a championship in his debut season. 2017 saw the team continue to grow, with 2016 V8SCOPS Bathurst 1000 Champion Kain Kugimiya joining the team alongside Mitchell Ciolac, Nick Cummings, Matt Trotman, Ben Dowel, Geordie Pugh and David Lord. Most notably, however ,for 2017 was the introduction of Dirt Racing in iRacing. Dylan Sharman oversaw the birth of a dirt division of TTL Esports. Bringing in promising new talented drivers Joel Berkley, Josh Harm and Cameron Dance, the team has become one of the strongest dirt racing Esport teams in Australia. Alongside many other successes, the team managed to win the Australian 360 Sprintcar Title with Dylan Sharman at the helm. The other major success for 2017 has been Joshua Rogers winning the 2017 V8SCOPS Bathurst 1000 alongside Richard Hamstead, who became the only multiple time winner of the Great Race so far. The team dominated the race, winning by almost a minute from second position. On 3rd July 2019 TTL Esports announced that it has closed its doors. Their former dirt drivers formed a new team - Slick Simsport. Driver Roster Former Drivers Team Results VRS GT iRacing World Championship (key) (results in bold indicate pole position; results in italics indicate fastest lap) |} World of Outlaws NOS Energy Drink Sprint Car Championship Series (key) (results in bold indicate pole position; results in italics indicate fastest lap) |} World of Outlaws Morton Buildings Late Model Championship Series (key) (results in bold indicate pole position; results in italics indicate fastest lap) |} Category:IRacing Teams Category:TTL Esports